Lost in a Dance
by Joshua Shinguji
Summary: Ohgami and Sakura departed. Who'll be replacing Ohgami in Sakura's heart? Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Lost in the Dance  
  
July 20 1934,  
  
Sakura Shinguji together with the others were eating outside. Sumire was happy about the news that their Taichou will come home.  
  
She told Maria, " Well at least I could be with Chui-san again, I'm so happy....Happy happy and happy." She closed her eyes and smiles wildly.  
  
Maria shrugged her shoulders,"Sumire...."  
  
Kanna intercepted , "Oi oi Snake woman , wake up! It's afternoon and it's cold! It's not the time to sleep you know!"  
  
Upon hearing that, Sumire stood up and faced Kanna , "Shut up! I don't wanna hear a thing from you!"  
  
Kanna ran away , "Well , everybody thinks you're sleeping so I woke you up. Hahahaha!"  
  
Sumire followed her , "Hey! Come back here!"  
  
All laughed except for Sakura. And Kaede noticed it but remained quiet about it.  
  
'Oh...what's going on with this girl and she looks she doesn't want Ohgami-kun to comeback?'  
  
Sakura stood up unnoticeably and ran back to her room....  
  
Kaede was the first to spoke , "I think Sakura-kun has a problem. "  
  
Maria and Orihime asked , "Did you noticed how Sakura looks today? She's pale like she is sick. Is she really sick or what?"  
  
"I think not. She ate a lot this morning." Kaede answered.  
  
"Or maybe she has a problem about our Taichou..." Orihime said.  
  
Kaede nodded , "This is strange... she missed Ohgami a lot but these past few months, I feel she's angry about that guy...."  
  
"How about asking Ohgami about this?" Maria suggested.  
  
"Right!" Kaede nodded again and said , "By the way,I'll use the kinematron later so come to the office." She started to run back , "See ya later!" 


	2. Feelings

**Second chapter:**

**Sakura's POV:**

**I'm just extremely unhappy. My mind is telling me to avoid something. What is that 'SOMETHING' and what should I do now?**

**Ohgami's an idiot. Last summer, I went to Paris for a secret trip. I want to know why is he not writing my letters back. I told nobody except for my mother about this trip. **

**I saw Ohgami with a blond-haired woman. That woman looks like a daughter of the wealthiest man in Paris. But wait, it doesn't matter. What I want to know is what is Ohgami doing while away.**

**They went to restaurant for dinner. I quietly went to the seats next to them so I can hear what they are talking about.**

"**All I want now is you," I heard the woman says.**

"**I'll be going home for a meeting. I'll be talking to our manager in Japan for a retirement. Then, I'll ask permission to my sister to marry and that's it. I'll talk to your parents about this." Ohgami answered, "Besides, I have waited long enough to marry a European."**

**After hearing those words from Ohgami, I walked away. I went back to the headquarters so I can do my all to forget him.**

**_Ohgami, I HATE YOU!_**

**Now what a bad luck. He'll be going home, and will bring his 'soon-to-be' wife. He sent me a letter telling me that he's going home because he'll ask for my hand and marry me.**

**Saturday. It's so dark that it's gonna rain for a while. Sumire saw me looking at the sakuras (It's springtime today.). She went near me just to tease me.**

"**Aren't you happy about the letter? He's going to fetch you up. He'll soon be back and he is ready to be your husband."**

**I looked at Sumire with stinging eyes.**

"**Oi! Don't stare at me like that or I'll give you a blow." She told me showing off her fist with a violet handky.**

"**Stop teasing me Sumire." I answered.**

**She raised her eyebrows as a sign of something.**

"**Don't tell me you're jealous." I told her.**

"**Most of all, I'm not jealous. I have someone already." She answered, "Besides, it would be better if I am with him than to Ohgami, who left us 5 years ago. It's a long time to wait so I decided to erase my feeling to our captain and switch to my 'inspiration'."**

**I felt she's telling me the truth about herself. She's not too beautiful but I guess someone who take care of her. I'm jealous. I'm so jealous.**

"**Want to go with me to the capital?" I changed the subject.**

"**Sure thing," she answered.**

**I went to my room to change my clothes ...and to prepare to meet a new guy...I hope I would... **


	3. A new Captain

**A note from the author: Well, sorry for a long wait. After a long time of editing my fanfic, I finally got time to post it...(and doon sa mga noyping addict sa Sakura Taisen, read and review!) Sorry for wrong english because I'm only a beginner.**

**Third chapter:**

**A red-haired man wearing the suit like Ohgami's went to the Hanagumi HQ for a report. He is Captain Joshua Ariscon. Like Ohgami, he is from the naval academy. He knows how to hold different kinds of swords and guns. He possesses a different attractive aura but his friends call him HBK.**

**As he set a foot on the door, he stopped for a while to wait if there's a person to meet him up. After five minutes, he decided to enter the HQ without knowing that he'll bump Sumire, who was about to go to the capital with Sakura.**

**"Ouch!" Sumire cried in pain. Then she accidentaly hit her head on the door.**

**The man was surprised. But then, he helped her ,"Gomen! Gomen nasai..."**

**Sumire was angry. She angrily stood up and yelled ,"Next time, be careful! You're like our Taichou, the clumsiest of all times like Sakura!"**

**Sakura blushed when he saw the man's face, _Gee. He looks friendly and good to be with. But wait, I'm not sure of this guy!_**

**Joshua smiled ,"Gomen nasai...I don't know who's your taichou and Sakura..."**

**"I'm Sakura..." Sakura answered.**

**Joshua smiled again ,"By the way, I'm Captain Joshua Ariscon. May I know where's Manager Yoneda's office here?"**

**Sumire became red in anger ,"It doesn't matter who you are! Get out of the HQ or I'll be reporting this to Manager Yoneda!"**

**Sakura smiled and blushed ,"May I help with that, Mr.Joshua?"**

**Joshua nodded ,"If it's not a bother for you Sakura."**

**"Sure thing..." Sakura answered without looking to Sumire.**

**Sumire snapped ,"hey! Don't say you're cute as ever. You're like a punny little red-haired lion or.... or a ..... or a monkey!"**

**Joshua gave her a sweet smile ,"A monkey? If that's what you think."**

**Sumire stopped talking. Sakura began to lead Joshua to Yoneda's office.**

**"Sumire-kun. I'm sorry for this but can you go to the capital by now? I'll be following shortly. Let's meet up in a coffee shop after shopping."**

**Sumire answered ,"Goshinpai naku!"**

**....It's the start of the new beginning.....**


	4. First Encounter

Chapter 4 : 

That night, the meeting proclaimed Joshua as the new captain of Hanagumi. He was much more experienced in Strategy than Ohgami. More experienced on the battlefield and ... more clumsy.

The girls of Hanagumi come up also with a private meeting, commenting about the new guy just came in and then what happened to Ohgami.

"the new guy, I think he's nice." Sumire commented.

"nah, nothing will be nice if he's not too strong. And I see it from him," Kanna answered back, "Besides, it's not the looks that matters."

Except for Sumire and Sakura, everybody agreed, "Hai!"

Sakura was about to speak when they heard someone, "Ohayo I'm back!"

It was ohgami, the previous captain... who betrayed her heart. And he comes with the girl she saw from Paris.

The door burst with the girls without Sakura who choose to stay.

"Ohayo gozaimas!" the girls greet him while bumping the other girl beside him, "How are you taichou!"

Ohgami was able to answer after he got up, "How were you able to greet me like that? I have a visitor!" as he glanced to the blonde-haired woman who fell down.

"Who are these girls anyway, taichou?" she asked, "They're calling you taichou as well..."

Ohgami smiled at her, "Well, for formal introduction, let's go to the office first." then he aided her to get up. The girl embraced him dearly as response, which angered the hanagumi members at sight.

"This is the girl, I'll be marrying. Her name is Glycine Bleumer." Ohgami introduced the girl beside him, who bowed gracefully. Yoneda and the other officers clapped their hands, then Ohgami introduced his former teammates, "This is --." he stopped when the girls looked at them in disgust. And Glycine looked at them like discriminating them, "peasants..."

Sumire was the first to hear her, "W-What did you just say, baka!"

"I said 'peasants'. why, you look peasant in that outfit." Glycine responded and looked at Sumire's kimono.

Sumire bursts in anger as she tried to get near her while being stopped by Iris' mind power, "You filthy...do you know who you were talking about?"

"How do I know peasant?" Glycine replied as she chuckled, then she faced Ohgami, "Taichou, give me some rest, I'm already tired and irritated."

Ohgami smiled at her, "Just wait a few seconds, dear. Be aware, we are on my country so that you need to behave."

Glycine stopped and faced Yoneda, "Are there any rooms for us, commander?"

Yoneda answered, "Of course, Lady Glycine," then he called out, "Sakura! Sakura!" No Sakura came, "Where's Sakura?"

Sumire told Iris, "hey, Have you seen Sakura?"

Iris shook her head, "I don't know, but maybe she went to her ... room."

Unknowingly to them all, Sakura was preparing her arataka...to kill the girl. She hid near the room of Yoneda and prepared for her prey. Kaede took charge of guiding the soon-to-be married couple to their destination.

Glycine detected an attack from behind just before Sakura began her technique. Luckily, nobody was hurt. But Sakura's rage became intensed that she began to attack Glycine relentlessly, who were just defending with her speed and luck.

"SAKURA-KUN! STOP!" Ohgami tried to hold Sakura's arms, "PLEASE STOP!"

Sakura stopped attacking Glycine. She was really angry to the fact that even in Paris, she heard Ohgami offering his hand to this girl.

Everybody sighed in relief as Sakura put her sword in the hilt, only to be surprised as Sakura withdrawn it again and this time, attacked Ohgami. Ohgami on the other hand had the right timing to do hold the sword with butterfly technique.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, SAKURA-KUN?" he asked, "PLEASE STOP THIS?!"

Sakura answered, "You! You promised me before! You --- promised to marry me, to make me happy and ..." she applied pressure on her sword. Before the blade hit Ohgami's face, a figure hit her on the forehead and she lost consciousness.

"Who are you?" Ohgami asked the figure.

The figure shows Joshua, "Ohayo! J no yondenne!"

Ohgami stood up and rushed to Glycine who was about to faint due to exhaustion, then he looked at him, "So, you're the one who will be replacing me as the captain, eh?"

Joshua nodded (I'll be calling him J instead.), "right. And you're the first captain?"

Ohgami answered, "Indeed..." then he carried Glycine in his arms and walked with Kaede to their room.

J walked out of the scene and carried Sakura in his arms, "Gee, no thanks you got after you rescued him." he sighed as he proceeded upstairs, he forgot to ask, "Commander Yoneda, where's Sakura's room and MY room.?"

Yoneda after drinking his sake, "Tsubaki! Guide him to his room!." then he went back.

Sumire sighed in relief, "Ne? Looks like Sakura-san was really angry at Ohgami."

Iris looked at her, "A promise is a promise, Sumire-san. Every girl gets hurt with that."

Maria and other girls went to their rooms shortly after.


End file.
